1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring combustible-gas concentration, a system for measuring combustible-gas concentration, a system for treating an exhaust gas, a method for measuring a combustible-gas concentration, and a method for deriving a constant.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, apparatuses for detecting combustible-gas concentrations, such as hydrocarbon gases, in target gases, such as exhaust gases of automobiles, have been known. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes an apparatus for measuring combustible-gas concentration with a sensor element including a solid electrolyte and a reference electrode and a detection electrode arranged on the solid electrolyte.